Arrow
by EnvyNV
Summary: I glanced down and could not trust my already red-rimmed eyes. My heart ached and suffered the same pain the image depicted. Indescribable pain…. One-shot.


Arrow:

I glanced down and could not trust my already red-rimmed eyes. My heart ached and suffered the same pain the image depicted. Indescribable pain…. One-shot.

**Hi my people! I **_**should**_** be working on Sneaking Out & Suspicions since I'm not done writing it yet but this came to me (from an idiot) and I **_**had**_** to write it!**

**Note: This takes place in medieval times and everyone from PJO is alive. EVERYONE!**

Luke's POV

Percy and I were bickering over who to kill. The women we loved were in the opposing team, possibly discussing the same fate as we are. Tragic, isn't it?

Sadly, Chiron's orders were to kill without hesitation. Who are we to disagree?

He had a rivalry with the girls' leader, Lupa. All the girls from camp were taken away yesterday. For some odd reason, Chiron said this would help us in the Hunger Games.

The _what_?

Apparently, our distraught Leo understood: "This isn't the damned Hunger Games!" For his beloved, Calypso, was also in the Games.

This game was apparently to prepare ourselves in the upcoming wars with the Giants and Titans, heartbreaking losses, I suppose. But how is _this_ supposed help our grievances?

Lord Hephaestus made us "puzzle" pieces the size of doors to play a part in the Games. Some were bloody red, others a nightly black… Unfortunately, we won't be able to tell what the picture displayed until they were all together.

Basically, this is how the game was going to go: the Hephaestus children were to place the pieces in the middle of both teams on the battlefield. Us men were to grab the 200-pound parts, scurry over to our side, and gather all them together; and when the girls are finished with their challenges, they could slash and shoot at us all they wanted to keep us away from our goal.

Unbelievable!

"Absolutely not! Reyna!" Percy argued. It didn't matter whose name he called, as long as it wasn't his lover's: Annabeth.

All was silent. Another member of out team, Jason, looked his amount of guilty. At one point, the two were quite smitten with each other. Regrettably, at this moment, his priorities were one thing and one thing only: to keep his girlfriend, _Piper_, alive.

None of us could blame him.

Percy grinned triumphantly as the rest of us admired the spires on our shoes. It wasn't that nobody heeded about the dark-haired girl, it was simply that the one she was to be betrothed with was off on a "solo"-quest, sent by Chiron himself. And by default, no one was there to speak for her.

"That settles it!" chimed Butch. "We remove Reyna from the Games!"

"No!" our silent emanatory, Nico di Angelo, griped.

"Why?" I pressed. "The one she loves is not here!"

"She once helped me regain my footage for when I lost my mother. I vouch for her!"

Protests militated from our diminutive-yet-strong army.

I shared an exasperated look with Percy. No matter what we declare, there will always be arguments. We could not please everyone.

"Enough!" He shouted. "Nico, I'm terribly sorry, but it is _Reyna_. If anyone is going to vouch for her, it will be the one she loves—not the one she has facilitated. I'm sorry. No matter what we say, you soldiers are too inattentive to control!"

For his aid, I shot Leo and the Stolls a look that said: _Listen to what he is saying. We will not have the patience for you today._

"There is only ONE rule you need to follow, and that is to not kill Annabeth Chase! Did everyone hear me? If you do, you will have to remove a javelin from your underside. Now get to your positions!"

From fear of my co-leader, everyone scattered.

I walked up next to him. "Really?"

"What?" he asked blamelessly. "Wouldn't you order the same for Thalia?"

I didn't answer him.

My job was effortless: fend off all incoming warriors as my associates get the metal parts.

Although I do not discern which side had a more difficult task. The girls had to pass a military-base + Ares-style + Hephaestus-style obstacle course and stop us VS how we have to try to ward them off whilst carrying 200-lb blocks….

Forthrightly, I would never want to be on either side.

Someone cleared their throat noisily. I turned to see the two rivals (Chiron and Lupa) glowering at each other.

"Campers!" he started. "Welcome to the _Ad Mortem _Tournament! Ares/Mars has stipulated all of you be here today. The she-wolf and I had nothing but orders for you and the Games. The objective for the blue team:," _us_, "carry very hefty—"

"And sharp," Lupa butted in accommodatingly.

"—'puzzle' pieces all the way to your side and place them in the correct order and strive. The red team's intent:," _them_, "complete the very dangerous obstacle course in the least amount of time possible in order to stop the boys from completing _their_ orders. Fortuity for all! Pray to Tyche, if you must!"

Our teachers glistened and disappeared.

Everyone was becoming prepared. The stakes weren't _soaring_, merely an honor you could and would abuse.

The survivors (yes, _survivors_ as in, we were ruled—nay, we were _encouraged_ to murder people) of the unfortunate side had to provide for the major gods and goddesses for an entire week. For the victors, the minor gods and goddesses would serve _them_.

And I sincerely qualm anybody would be keen on polishing the King of the Gods' shoes for 7 days.

I was working on my sword-fighting technique when a decipherable noise caught my ear. I walked over to where I presumed the noise had come from.

"No!" said a voice that was vaguely familiar, but still incomprehensible. "I will not, I repeat, _not_ kill Percy!"

"I am sent to kill Luke, 'Beth. Do you really believe you have a say in this matter?"

"Yes. No matter what 'orders' you give me I will NOT kill the one I love!"

A flash of golden hair scuffled past me so quickly I nearly tripped over my vacant pouch for a handgun (which was sewed onto my leg).

The other voice sighed. "_I_ have to kill my boyfriend yet _she_ does not. How is that fair?"

"There is no 'fair' in war, my love." I stated, strident enough for her to hear me.

There was a slight break in proceedings. "Luke?"

"Thalia."

My electric-eyed beauty stepped out in front of me. "What are you doing here? This is red team territory."

"I must've gotten distracted from my practice. Any proposal why?"

"Luke, I—"

I rose my hand to stop her. "No need, my dove. After all: All is fair in love and war."

"I thought you reprimanded there was no fair in war."

"None in love either, but since when have we followed the truth?"

She had naught to say.

"Good riddance, my beauty. The next time we meet will be on the battlefield."

I began to turn to depart, but she put her hand on my chest, bringing me to a halt.

"All is fair in love and war," she whispered before pressing her lips to mine.

I had no strength to push her away a second time.

The horn was blown.

The red team dove into their obstacle course as we ran for the middle of the field.

"Ack!" Charles sputtered.

The rain did us no good with carrying ten 200-pound parts across a front line. I gave the gods acclaim for creativity.

"Father!" groaned Jason.

I sighed and waited for the first of the warriors to draw closer. I saw two girls were almost through with the itinerary, most were in the middle, only the minority in the back.

The two girls finished and charged.

Percy took on one, I took on the other. I couldn't see her face from the lack of sunlight, but she was not such a good fighter. I triumphed over her without difficulty and she crumpled to the ground.

"No!" shouted a despairing Charles and Christopher.

Percy and I defeated the two best friends—Silena and Clarisse; though I expected them both to hold up a better fight.

The next girl that charged at me made me feel culpable. I recognized her instantaneously. She was a sweet girl, young as well. I knew Percy felt the similarly but these Games were to kill or be killed.

I thrust my sword one more time and she fell, defeated.

"NOOOOO!" Nico di Angelo yelled, tears streamed down his face—from the twinge of carrying or the loss of his sister I did not know.

But this girl I had killed was 14-year-old, Bianca di Angelo.

I related for Nico more than he had ever known. But I kept darting toward my subsequent opponent.

How long had passed I did not recognize. The next few women had put up a well-respected fight, but ultimately joined the scatter of bodies lying by our feet.

"Only a few more!" Will Solace called out from my rear.

_Thank the gods_, I thought.

I should've known the providence would not last long—it never did.

The following girl on the playing field strutted toward me with an unsightly shield and electric spear. My love: Thalia Grace.

"You sure?" I inquired over the rush of the rain.

She answered my question by swinging her spear at my lower abdomen.

"All right." I said.

There was no further talking.

I swung my sword and she guarded with her shield. She plunged her spear, I parried with Backbiter. It was tedious for a long while. The same plays we both took—neither wanting to hurt the other. She broke our synchronized dance and nearly severed my legs. I saw an opening and threw her shield (along with her javelin) out of harms way.

Her arms went instinctively toward her front, trying to defend off any damage I could do. I fought the urge to snivel and forced her arms away from her chest.

Our eyes bonded. Mine extremely apprehensive and troubled, hers challenging.

_You have won_, she said with her azure eyes. _Do it._

_No!_ I countered back.

_Do it. _

I endeavored for the upper body where no harm could've been done. But she turned, my sword going straight through her heart.

I gasped and immediately took my blade out, but it was too late.

Her once lively pupils turned black without motion as she slumped in my arms.

"No!" I shouted, tears now rapidly falling from my eyes. "NO! Thalia! Come back!"

Her eyes shut as did mine. I detained her tightly to my body as I cried into her neck.

"Come…back…" I begged.

An abrupt noise from the blue team compelled me to gaze back.

The "puzzle" was shining. It was complete. We'd won.

No one was rejoicing at all, expressive over the ones we had lost.

The "puzzle" was finally fastened together. I took a glimpse at the image and entreated to all the gods I knew it wasn't what I thought it was.

I laid Thalia beside Bianca's cadaver and retreated toward the settling riddle.

I stopped right at the border of it.

I glanced down and could not trust my already red-rimmed eyes. My heart ached and suffered the same pain the image depicted. Indescribable pain….

I choked back any more watery fluids that were waiting to fall from my eyes.

A giant display—at least 80-by-100—of what I was feeling right now and nearly identical to what I had just done to the love of my life.

A blood-red heart, with a malicious black arrow stabbed right through the core.

I broke down in more tears and grabbed Backbiter. Nothing left to live for if you've betrayed the ones you have loved.

"Luke! No!" Percy yelled, standing side-by-side with Annabeth.

That persuaded me even deeper. I mimicked the brutal illustration and thrust my sword into my torso. My eyes rolled to the back of my skull as I collapsed.

Before I slipped into Elysium, I remembered the quote, "I mean, they say you die twice. One time when you stop breathing and a second time, a bit later on, when somebody says your name for the last time." By Banksy.

"Thalia…" I muttered before everything went black.

**Eh. I didn't like the Romeo & Juliet ending but that's how it was so I had to do it! So, this is based off my friend's dream about his girlfriend which is kind of awkward since they broke up…but oh well!**

**It was an awesome storyline so I decided to write it!**

**(PS: I know the vocab was hard, but I tried to make this as "old timie" as possible. Don't judge, please!)**

**Disclaimer: Idea belongs to who dreamed this, I do not own PJO.**

**Please review and tell me if I should do more of these! EnvyNV out!**


End file.
